dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate Marker
Fate Maker also known as Thread of Distorted Fate, is a powerful ability belonging to only a select few dieties and Gods that grants wielders the power to distort, change, and twist the world around them. Ajuka Beelzebub has stated that this ability is even greater than his ability to manipulate phenomenons because it's wielder gains the ability to actually manipulate time and events. This power is even has the ability to allow it's wielder to insert their thougts, beliefs, and ideas into a certain event in a certain timeflow and thus allowing it to change history. The current wielder of this ability is ShatteredRose23. Summary Fate Maker is a powerful ability that belongs to hundreds of deities but due to the immense power of this ability the God of the Bible put several estrictions in order to prevent individuals from manipulating the flow of time too harshly and to protect the existence of other deities and Gods. All the Gods later came to agreement that certain rules and concepts must be followed regarding Gods who possessed this ability and thus seals and restrictions were placed on their beings to prevent abuse. Appearance Fate Marker takes the form of different worlds that are traced and recorded as words, sentences, paragraphs and even numbers and symbols that only the wielder and certain "followers" of the story can see and understand. Abilities Fate Maker can be described as the Ultimate Ability, a ability that even Ajuka can't manipulate or distort with his ability to change and manipulate phenomenons. By using this ability, a God is capable of taking advantage of the quantum mechanic theory of many worlds which allows them to manipulate, distort, and abuse the original world to create their own variation or interpretation of the world around them. This allows them to change fate such as creating a world where Issei Hyoudou never crossed paths with Rias, adding in completely new characters who change the events of the timeline, thus either making it more darker or making the world flow much more smoothly. If the wielder grows tired of a world they created or loses interest in it they possess the ability to collapse the world, completely erasing it from existence. However this has only happened in Special Cases. Forms The ability takes the form of worlds, that are theoretically infinite that the wielder can create. The worlds are ranked in their value of importance to the wielder. Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth DxD Black Lamb DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse DxD Heart of Twilight The Princes of Kuoh Highschool DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings (collapsed world) Trihexa King Rebirth (collapsed world) Weaknesses Despite Fate Maker being considered the ultimate ability, there are rules and restrictions that the wielder must follow. For one while the wielder can't use this ability to completely erase a God's existence from another timeline due to the immense impact this would have on the world, meaning a God couldn't erase the God of the Bible's existence entirely. The wielder also can't use this ability to manipulate the strength or power of a God or to create parents for Gods like Ophis, who is considered to be formed from nothing. This leads to the second weakness of the sacred gear, despite being able to manipulate phenomenons and distort time, the wielder must follow certain rules or restrictions that were placed in the "canon" world. For example, to be born with a sacred gear a being must be part human, a devil is weak to holy water and crosses, meaning that all creatures must retain their natural weaknesses. To change things like this would result in the imbalance of the world. Trivia *I got this idea from Houki Minami's Book Marker, she gave me permission to use it as I wanted to use this page to keep track of my stories. *Please bite someone, please, please bite. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Abilities